


curiosity killed the cat

by MasterOfHelios



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Romance, Teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfHelios/pseuds/MasterOfHelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an idiot. Dirk Strider... Is an idiot.<br/>no understatement on that, he was the most self indulged, utterly foolish, completely ignorant son of a fuck. Why do you ask? Because he left his door open.<br/>Oh hell no not just any door. His bedroom door for a fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curiosity killed the cat

He was an idiot. Dirk Strider... Is an idiot.  
no understatement on that, he was the most self indulged, utterly foolish, completely ignorant son of a fuck. Why do you ask? Because he left his door open.  
Oh hell no not just any door. His bedroom door for a fact.  
And that wasn’t even 10% of the entire ordeal. Let’s all recap a bit and go back to that fucking moment on where this door gets it’s importance and meaning.

One.  
Dave is a fucktard and doesn’t even know it. Being the youngest as he may he just can’t simplify the fact that he is not ever, never, allowed into his bedroom and totally absolutely forbidden for even thinking of such act. Yet does the lil’shit give a darn? No.  
He doesn’t give a single fuck.  
This pisses Dirk of greatly. But he can live with the occasional bust in when he’s there to kick the shitter out.  
He, however, is NOT ok with Dave entering his room when he isn’t even home. He knows when Dave does it, even though they got some slickest ninja moves and it’s almost impossible to see a trace of living existence apart from his own. Yet he knows.  
Oh he gets the ass whooping later. But the guy never learns.  
Then this happened.  
He told the old folks, the moment he got home, that he brought a friend along from school. And that’s where the party starts ladies and gentleman. But Dirk wasn’t happy for this here charade.  
He knew that last time Dave brought someone over they went into his room and even touched his mechanics who where not even done yet and properly configured.  
Took him weeks to salvage some of the salvageable parts.  
And right now he was very certain he would not let it happen again. So he did what his mind could think up first in the short time span he was given.

Lock himself up, and don’t leave.

Was a great plan at first, he was making great progress on his mechanics and his textbooks of robot technology. It wouldn’t be long or he could actually start building his own protection bot to actually annoy Dave. Which the thought in itself was marvellous.  
But then the most unnerving of all things called out to him.  
Mother.  
No not his actual mom, she and dad where out for some dinner participating or something relationship like. And ugh did he question that side of humanity. Always acting all close and lovey dovey. He didn’t get it one bit. Why converse in such foul acts when there’s work to be done? Productivity was the norm where he lived and he liked it that way.  
But back to topic.  
The mother we are talking about here is Mother nature herself.  
other words. Dirk needed to use the loo. and fast.  
Being able to empty 3 huge bottles of Sunny D was amazing on such short time span but it worked horrors on his bladder.  
And so he rushed out, and went into the bathroom to relieve the Sunny D into the ... well pee.  
Yet when he came back, he stood frozen for a second.  
And he started to bash on himself. The door.  
He quickstepped back in front of his door and yes.  
To his horror someone was in his room.

But it wasn’t Dave...

His eyes fell upon a teen, probably not older than him. messed up black hair, oh man that looked soft as shit. And...

His cat ear maid headband.

Now he already passed his neko faze but even from the kids back turned to him and those cat ears on top of hose messy soft hairs he tumbled right back into that god forbidden hole.  
And when the guy turned. Shit.  
The one word he would use to describe this kid was “dorky”. an overbite and glasses. But stunning blue eyes. Shit was that even natural to have?  
The kid suddenly looked shocked and quickly shot his hands up saying some incoherent stuff that just wouldn’t process properly in Dirk’s head. So it came in as muffled noise instead.  
And then suddenly he snapped himself out of it, walking up to the kid and stopping only inches away from him. wait...  
The kid was a bit taller than him...  
oh well fuck that shit.  
The teen looked a bit scared as he was standing so close and started to fidget.  
“You’re name..”  
The kid blinked once... twice... and then gulped a bit until he opened his mouth again.  
“John...” Dirk just looked at him from behind his shades, taking in every detail until he slowly snapped the cat ears from the boys head.  
“get out...” he said as monotone as possible. John shifted slightly and surely shuffled past him, but wavered a bit as he stopped at his side.  
“I’m sorry i know i was in the wrong here but i just... i was just curious is all and...”  
“get out!!” Dirk’s voice wavered a bit at the end as he pointed his finger at the door. the kid scrambling now over his own feet to get out of there as fast as possible, hands grabbing at the door handle as he left the room and slammed the door shut.  
Until he heard the click of the automatic lock did Dirk turn around and look absentmindedly at the door. His cheeks turning a slight pink, but he brushed it off from the anger. But was there even anger? He didn’t feel quite as he normally did, and that probably set him off and made him react out of tone. But why?  
His lips formed the boys name a few times. And strangely it felt quite good on his lips.  
He took a moment and then walked to the same door where he pressed his back up against. breathing in and out very deeply, as his eyes set themselves upon his window.  
Ironically the sky reminded him of past events quite vividly.  
A hand reaching up to rub a bit at his hair.  
Suddenly something caught his attention and he smiled gently.  
It seemed Dave’s friends weren’t so bad afterall.

 

On the other end of the door there was another teenager. His back pressed against said wooden entryway as he held his hands to his mouth.  
He slowly let them lower down, and hang nimbly beside him. His head turning just ever so slightly in the direction of the door as his eyes laid themselves upon the wooden surface.  
He smiled slightly as he lifted himself off it gently.  
“you have a wonderful voice...” He said softly.  
a gentle, almost inaudible “thanks...” reached his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for one of the peeps i admire on Tumblr OwO  
> and since yeh... there isn't enough John/Dirk out there... too many John/Bro though...  
> so yeh this is for you ^-^  
> later chapters might be added some time in the weeks~=P


End file.
